koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Tōtaku Chūei
; :Real name: :Voiced by:'' Ayaka Kimura (visual novel), Yuka Inokuchi (anime)'' __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō : Ruler of the Tō faction. She was taken hostage by a group of white hooded men who then spread rumors about her monopolizing the Imperial court in order to start a war for the sole purpose of luring Kazuto to Luoyang to be killed. The scheme fails, Kazuto meets her in person and learns the rumors to be false. However due to rumors being too widespread, Kazuto takes her and Kaku into his care as maids to protect them, as no one knows what they look like. Because of his act of kindness, she harbors a strong liking for Kazuto and enjoys being his maid. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : She is left as the most powerful person in the government after the assassination of Kashin. Unlike in the first VN, there are no rumors about her being a tyrant. Instead she is simply known to be incompetent as a ruler which causes her people much suffering. After Tō falls to the anti-Tōtaku alliance, she and Kaku meet Kazuto as he is inspecting the city. Because no one know what Tōtaku looks like, Kaku is able to fool Kazuto by telling him they are only court servants. Kazuto then turns them over to Ryūbi and they become part of the Shoku faction. Go Route Anime version :The ruler of Tō. She gets taken prisoner by Chōjō, who takes over the throne and begins to contruct lavish projects. When the people protested, Tōtaku gets blamed for causing all the suffering. Because her being a hostage, those that know the truth, such as Kaku, cannot oppose Chōjō. :Enshō, not knowing that Chōjō is behind it all, gets fed up with court orders and calls an alliance with the other lords to overthrow Tōtaku's reign. However, Chinkyū goes to them and tells the alliance about Chōjō's plan and that Tōtaku is being used as a puppet. Kashin reveals to them a secret passage, and Shūtai uses it to infiltrate the palace. Once inside, she sends a messenger pigeon to the alliance. Knowing the situation, Kōmei comes up with a plan with the aid of Riten and her mechanical dolls. The following day Chinkyū meets with Ryofu and shows her a mechanical doll of Tōtaku, proclaiming that the one being locked up at the palace is a piglet transformed by magic which can be only reveal by a mirror. Chinkyū tells everyone that it was all Chōjō's doing. Ryofu believes her and orders her soldiers to let the alliance army pass. Soon Chōjō heard about it and carries a mirror to Tōtaku's cell only to find out it's all a trick, not realizing that Shūtai is using her to locate Tōtaku. :While using the outhouse, Kaku was secretly informed by Shūtai about the plan. The next morning, Shūtai frees Tōtaku, but as they get on the carriage Kaku prepared, the alarm sounds and the guards begin chasing after them. The guards try to trap them inside by closing the city gates, but Kayū appears and knocks them out. Together they escape to safety. Character Personality Sexuality Skills and Abilities Trivia *Due to her innocent personality, most are unable to say no to her as they are too helpless against her pleas. *Unlike her real life counterpart, who was a tyrannical and cruel man, she is a kind, sweet, timid and innocent girl who wants to help her country and her people no matter the circumstance. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō Shin Koihime†Musō Anime Gallery Manga Gallery 0033.png|Tōtaku in Koihime†Musō manga 027.png|Tōtaku in Shin Koihime†Musō manga : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tō (董 Dong) Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō